


Never

by Salsan



Series: Happenings and moments ( kpop short stories ) [8]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Make Up, Misunderstandings, Touring, explosion of emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29341974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salsan/pseuds/Salsan
Summary: all realtionshiips as its upps and downs but mix that with being an idol on tour it can put pressure on the partners involved. a misunderstandig is all it needs to scream at each other but also to make up and get closer in the end.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun & Lee Taeyong
Series: Happenings and moments ( kpop short stories ) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155224
Kudos: 4





	Never

It was the night of the last concert of the tour. It had been foggy and humid the whole day, not that the members really minded it though. Everyone was exhausted and so ready to go back home but they still had one concert left, the finally one. All the staff was rustling behind the stage, making sure every outfit was ready to go, makeup was on point and that everything just was perfect. The members were standing on the lift, waiting for it to rise up and to be able to greet the screaming fans. Taeyong was as nervous as if it was the first concert. He checked his clothes one more time, checked that his in-ear wouldn’t fall out and lastly checked the microphone to make sure it wouldn’t move around when dancing. Jaehyun saw Taeyong checking everything. He wanted to do something about the others' nerves but it would be useless. Taeyong was mad at him. Had been for the past week and it didn’t help that both were exhausted either, it just made it worse actually.

Jaehyun was snapped out of his thoughts as the countdown started. The staff voice was loud and stern, counting down from 10...9...8...7...They started to go down on their knees...5...4...3...The lift started to move up, the lights were directed at them...1...The fans started screaming louder. The base started to drum throughout the stadium. It was showtime, even if they wanted to or not.

\- - - - - -

Encore. Only one song left of the encore, then it was over. The tour, the concert, all of this would be over. This all flew through Jaehyun's head as he walked around the stage, putting on a smile for the fans one last time. There was nothing more he desired now than just walking off the stage and sleep. Sleep from exhaustion, sleep to forget about everything right now. He didn’t know he was able to feel these kinds of emotions. He had to restrict himself all day from not breaking down, from not screaming at the top of his lungs at Taeyong, at the other members. Without even noticing it he was being dragged by Johnny to the center of the stage to give final speeches and say thank you. All the others were waiting there patiently standing in line. Taeyong stood with his arms crossed, clearly annoyed at Jaehyun's behavior but you could also see how much he was trying to suppress that frustration. Nevertheless the members started their speeches. One by one they thanked their fans, the staff and the members for everything. Some of them got emotional, some shed tears but in the end everyone had taken everything off their chest at that moment. The fans started to scream in desperation as it came to an end. No one wanted to leave this moment, no one except Taeyong and Jaehyun. Soon the lift under them started to move. A bit rough in the beginning but quickly enough it became a smooth ride down. Away from the lights and fans, staff members started to lead them back to the waiting and changing rooms. Johnny noticed Jaehyun slacking in the back and decided to talk to him. He had noticed his odd behavior the last couple of days and wanted to know if something had happened.

\- Hey man, are you okay? He started. Jaehyun looked up to see Johnny besides him.

\- I’m fine, just exhausted you know. He tried to sound convincing but even himself wouldn’t have believed that.

\- Are you sure that's all? It does not seem like it. At this time they were way behind the others. Jaehyun stopped in his tracks and looked at Johnny. Should he tell him?

\- It is just that...Jaehyun was cut off by Taeyong screaming at them to hurry up. Johnny just looked at him with sympathetic eyes. Taeyongs voice was harsh and you could see his tense back as he walked away. Johnny gave Jaehyun the ‘we will talk about this later’ look and they started walking in silence back to the changing rooms.

With every step they took, Jaehyun just got more and more exhausted. Exhausted by everything, by Taeyongs attitude, by his own pain. He knew that he could explode any second now it all just depends on what or rather who will trigger it. The white corridors felt endless even though it actually just took 3 minutes to walk to the changing rooms. Rustling and loud talking were heard from inside every room. Both from the members and all the different types of staff. Jaehyun opened one of the grey doors without much thought, expecting to be met by a stylist or something, only to be met by a bare back, a back he recognized too much. It was Taeyong. He wanted to turn back to avoid the situation but sadly enough Taeyong had heard him and turned around.

\- It’s you, he said in a disappointing voice. Not much of a facial expression either. This was the trigger, even though it was small.

\- Why the hell are you acting like this Taeyong? Jaehyun snapped at him. This seemed to trigger Taeyong. The look in his eyes changed from disappointment to pure rage.

\- Why am I acting like this? You are asking that now? NOW?! Taeyong screamed as he pointed at Jaehyun with his shirt.

\- Yeah now, you wanna know why? Because you have been fucking ignoring me the past week and I don't even know why! Jaehyun screamed back. This has turned into a full blown fight and neither of them even expressed the urge to stop it.

\- Oh come on, you freaking know why, don’t even pretend Jaehyun.

\- I seriously don’t know Taeyong because you never tell me anything that happens in your life. You expect me to pick up on every single emotion and thought you have? Jaehyun was starting to get desperate bit by bit. Taeyong scuffed at the browned haired man and dragged his fingers through his blonde hair in annoyance.

\- Okay let me say one word then, Johnny. Johnny? What about him? Jaehyun thought.

\- What is it about him?

\- What is it about him? You and him seem to have been getting very close. Too close, Taeyong stated as he took 2 steps forward so there were now only like 50 cm between the men. Jaehyun tried to think over the past weeks. Yes he had hung out a lot with Johnny but that was normal? Taeyong had never even complained about them hanging out together.

\- Too close? Too close how? Jaehyun asked the leader. Taeyong proceeded to take out his phone from his back pocket and seemingly searching for something on it. He looked concentrated. After a good minute or so he looked to have found what he had been searching for and shoved the picture in Jaehyun's face. It took a couple of seconds for Jaehyun to focus on the bright screen. When it got cleared he made out two figures in the picture. They were sitting on a couch? One of the figures was leaning towards the other one and it looked like they were about to kiss. He tried to see what this situation had anything to do with the picture but seconds later he noticed it. It was him and Johnny.

Taeyong saw how Jaehyun's facial expression changed from irritated to realisation. Now he knew the reason for the ignorance. For the distance and for the explosion of emotions right now. He drew back his phone.

\- Care to explain yourself Mr. Not too close, hmm? Taeyong asked the shocked man.

\- It is not what it looks like Taeyong, it really isn’t. These were the only words Jaehyun could say at the moment. He didn't know how Taeyong had gotten these pictures or who had taken them. Panic was heard in his voice while Taeyong just kept a tall posture, trying to look collected.

\- It isn’t? Then what is it if it is not you and your dear friend Johnny nearly like...I don’t know, kissing? Taeyong was now really craving an explanation of his boyfriend. Jaehyun was still stunned. The whole situation, it was not what he had expected confronting Taeyong. The blonde man was tapping irritatedly with his foot on the floor, getting impatient for an answer.

\- Answer me! What is this Jaehyun?! Taeyong grabbed Jaehyun by the collar suddenly. Anger took over and his eyes were starting to get glossy.

Jaehyun felt himself getting instantly closer to the other man. He had obviously been this close before but this time it was different. He could feel Taeyong breathing heavily on his face, his breath smelled like mint with a mix of coffee. All he wanted to do was run away from the situation, run away from his problems but this one he needed to tackle head first even if he didn’t want to.

It is not what you think Taeyong. You are overthinking this too much, Jaehyun said in a calmer voice now than before.  
I am overthinking this?

He shouldn’t have said that to Taeyong. Great mistake.

\- We are not kissing. It is nothing in particular. He asked if I could look if there was something in his eye and so I did, needing to get closer to him. You better than anyone should know that I would never kiss Johnny. Taeyong was still clutching onto Jaehyun's collar but the holding pressure released some.

\- How did you even get that picture, huh?! Jaehyun now pushed Taeyong away from him.

\- Uhmm...uhm…, words wouldn’t escape Taeyongs mouth. Now he was put in place by the younger one.

-Who did you get it from I asked!? Jaehyun now screamed at Taeyong.

\- I...I got it from Doyoung. There, he said it.

\- Doyoung? Out of all the people you sent Doyoung to sneak on me and Johnny? Jaehyun was baffled at the confession.

\- I didn’t send him Jaehyun. He sent me this picture without context. Seeing it didn’t make me question why or how I got it. Taeyong felt tears sneaking up quickly from the emotional explosion.  
I can’t freaking believe he would do this shit but I can’t believe that you actually trusted the lack of evidence and jumped on the conclusion too quickly. I thought we trusted each other but apparently not. Jaehyun was disappointed at Taeyong but he wasn’t surprised that he had jumped onto this conclusion. He had trust issues, still has and this didn’t help.

\- I do trust you Jaehyun it is just that...it is just that...I am just sorry Jaehyun. For this. Taeyong broke down in tears now. He sank to the black floor and landed in a thumph. The blonde man brought up his knees to his still bare chest and sobbs started escaping his thin body.

Jaehyun by instinct went towards the man on the floor. He sat down besides the leader and put an arm around him. Taeyong twitched at the sudden touch, Jaehyun's hand was cold on his bare shoulder. Jaehyun pulled the man closer to him and moved Taeyongs head so it was now resting on his shoulder. He was still sobbing and small ‘I am sorry’ was heard in between them.

For a moment they just sat there on the cold floor. Anger started sipping out of both of them and soon it became quiet. Taeyong had stopped crying. Jaehyun brought up Taeyongs head and turned them so they faced each other now. Taeyongs cheeks were tear stained and his hair messy. The brown haired boy brought his hand up onto Taeyongs cheek and rubbed away the stains with his thumb.

\- I am sorry Jaehyun for…

\- Don’t say that again, Taeyong was cut off by Jaehyun.

\- I hope that this never happens again. I want to trust you but that means you have to trust me as well. I know that is hard for you but we will have to work on that for ‘us’ to work out in the end, okay? Jaehyun talked calmly. Wanting to comfort his boyfriend but also be clear with his feelings. Taeyong just nodded in response. Jaehyun leaned in and kissed Taeyong's forehead. It was a familiar feeling to Taeyong that he had missed greatly the past week. Both of them smiled as they sat there, not caring about the rustle outside that suddenly got loud again.

This was just a step towards the future. A future that is filled with trust and understanding of each other's feelings. Never would they actually let this kind of situation break them down and this proved it.


End file.
